


I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [39]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kiss prompt:Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 35
Kudos: 158





	I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the people who submitted this song (Mitchell Hope - Did I mention from Descendants) for the LadyNoir playlist because it's soo perfect! 😁 I was playing around with this line in particular for so long, so I finally decided to write it.   
> Sometimes I love writing them being silly, it can't all be just hurt/comfort 😅

“On the one hand, it’s good that Hawk Moth knows my biggest weakness so I don’t have to worry about it.”

Marinette smiled. They were supposedly discussing strategy after patrol but the talk had long ago dissolved into silliness. 

“What is it?”

“That I’m in love with you,” he said lightly, carelessly. She knew it wasn’t because he didn’t take his feelings seriously. But it was a protective mechanism for him, since going about it seriously usually ended up badly for him. He had no way to know that this would no longer be true.

“You are?” She said in mock surprise. 

“Didn’t I mention it?”

“No, the previous 200 times don’t really count,” she said. 

“Har har. Well, now you know. I can also shout it to the world. Like I said, I have nothing to hide anyway.”

“No, please don’t. I think the citizens of Paris wouldn’t appreciate it at this late hour.”

Just like him, she usually downplayed how much she cared about him. It was a weakness Hawk Moth had found as well and was using against her, he just didn’t know the depth of her feelings. But she wasn’t hiding from him every time when she told Chat how much he meant to her without saying the actual words that were at the tip of her tongue. She was just waiting for the right moment because she could no longer deny it. 

“But he at least doesn’t know my biggest secret or we’ll be in deep trouble.”

Chat’s words brought her back to the present.

“What is it?” She knew he wasn’t going to tell her something big, since the tone of the discussion was different.

“That I’d give my kingdom for just one kiss from you,” he said, winking at her.

She could point out that Hawk Moth at least suspected how much he’d give for a kiss since he’d used that against him more than once. She tried to hide her shudder as she remembered their close calls. This was for fun, no need to delve into the darkness that their fight with their nemesis was.

“That’s a pretty steep price to pay, kitty, I don’t think my kisses are worth that much,” she said, flicking his bell. 

“Ah, but they are priceless to me.” Flatterer.

“Do you even have a kingdom, Chat?”

“I can’t say, secret identities and all,” he said with a grin.

“So you’re telling me you might turn out to be a royal heir?” She looked at him sceptically.

“Who knows?” He shrugged. “It might be a small kingdom. What matters is that I’d give it up for you.”

“Does it matter what kind of kiss?” she asked, playing along. He was ridiculous, but she still loved him. 

“Um, well, I don’t know. What do you mean?” he eyed her suspiciously.

She leaned in, her lips barely brushing his cheek. 

“How much is this worth?” 

He blinked in confusion, as if his brain was trying to catch up with what had just happened and she barely resisted the urge to giggle. 

“I-um, not a whole kingdom maybe? My subjects wouldn’t be happy if I gave them away for a measly kiss on the cheek,” he said after he recovered a little. It was obvious he was trying to pretend that this hadn’t affected him that much. 

“Ah, a measly kiss. What about two then?” she said, moving as fast as she could to get to his other side and kiss his other cheek.

She could swear his cheeks tinged pink under the mask, or it at least looked like that in the darkness. 

“I’d give that part of the kingdom I like the least, you know? The empty and dark rooms in the house.. I mean, the darkest corner in that god forsaken forest.”

She caught that slip and allowed her curiosity to take over for a second. Did he compare the imaginary kingdom to his real life house? Could he possibly live in a house big enough to be separated into parts he’d give up for her? What a silly notion.

“Mm. How about this?” She hummed, leaning in to peck the tip of his nose. He went almost cross-eyed as he tried to look at her and she could no longer contain her giggle. 

“Oh. Add the marketplace in the village. We can import,” he said a little breathlessly. 

She eyed him carefully, not sure where the game ended. They were still joking, mostly, but she could no longer pretend she wasn’t going somewhere with this. It wouldn’t hurt if he knew, right? That he’d won her heart and he didn’t need to pay a hefty price for a kiss.

By this time, Marinette was on her knees in front of him, pretending to think. His face didn’t leave many other options. 

“You’re driving a hard bargain,” she said, leaning in again. Her lips landed at the corner of his mouth, close but not enough. She heard how his breath caught in his throat.

When she pulled back, looking at him questioningly, he swallowed. 

“I think this calls for half a kingdom,” he said, eyes on her lips. She laughed again, delighted with how easily it was to get to him. If she got herself exposed while doing so, well, it was worth it.

“It’s a good thing Hawk Moth doesn’t know my biggest secret,” she said, putting an end to pretence.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“I love you,” she said right before her lips touched his. It was a whisper of a kiss, just a brush of lips, but it still left her feeling electrified. She’d kissed him before but this was different. It was more and they both knew it. 

When their eyes met, she felt it in the air between them. The silent promise, the fragile hope, the longing for more. 

“You can have it all, the whole kingdom,” he said eventually. “My life, my Miraculous, everything. It’s yours.”

He sounded so serious that she could read the meaning behind his words. He really wanted to give her everything he had. 

“It’s a good thing I don’t want any of that,” she said with a soft smile.    
“What do you want then?” 

“I already have your heart and that’s all I care about,” she said. “So you can have as many kisses as you want without giving me anything in return.”

“I love you,” he said, making it sound like a vow. 

She could continue joking and making this lighter than it was in spite of their very serious confessions. Or she could just kiss him again.

She chose the latter. 


End file.
